Meteor Garden F4 VS S4
by CrazyWildBerry
Summary: Basically another group comes into Ying De and makes F4 really angry. Three girls like Lei and the story goes on... have humour inside, if you really understand it...
1. Default Chapter

F4 (Flower 4)

Dao Ming Si

The leader of F4

Youngest of 4

Bad-temper

His family rank 1 in the whole Taiwan

Hua Zhe Lei

Third older of 4

Quiet

Loves music

His family rank 2 in the whole Taiwan

Ximen

Second older of 4

Playful

Playboy (a girlfriend lasts only a week)

His family rank 3 in the whole Taiwan

Mei Zhuo

Oldest of 4

Playful

Playboy

His family rank 4 in the whole Taiwan

ï  Using red tag as a warning

S4 (Sexy 4)

Michele Yip

The leader of 4

Oldest of 4

Bad temper

Her family rank 1 in the whole Hong Kong

Ruby Lin

Second oldest of 4

Playful

Likes to flirt

Her family rank 2 in the whole Hong Kong

Charlene Choi

Third oldest of 4

Likes to flirt

A bit bad temper

Her family rank 3 in the whole Hong Kong

Vicki Zhao

Youngest of 4

Happy-go-lucky

Can speak in 5 different languages ï  Mandarin, English, Malay, Japanese and Thai

Always sleepy

ï  Using blue kiss as a warning

"I can't believe we have to come here suddenly," Michele grumbled, looking at the compact powder, touching up her make up.

Ruby just smiled, focusing on her driving. Charlene was busy listening to the new CD she bought yesterday while Vicki was nodding her head a bit, sleeping.

"Vicki, wake up," Michele called from the front.

"Hmm?" Vicki asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We're almost there. Touch up your face," Michele ordered, handing her mirror.

Vicki looked at the mirror sleepily. She grinned at her own face before gave back the mirror to Michele. Then, she closed back her eyes, continuing to sleep.

"I give up with this girl. Fortunately she's our best friend or I already leave her to sleep on the grass," Michele groaned.

"Why are you so angry this morning?" Ruby finally opened her mouth.

"Nothing," Michele replied back.

"There must be something. You don't easily get angry like this," Charlene said, switching off her Discman.

"Fine. Raymond didn't call me last night. I told him to call me when he arrived home but he didn't," Michele said.

"That's the reason why you're so fuming today? I thought that our 'sleeping beauty' used your make up too much," Charlene giggled, looking at the sleeping Vicki.

"I won't be this angry with that 'sleeping beauty'. I already used to her," Michele replied, pursing her Water Shine 3D no. 3 lips that she added with Water Shine Diamonds Liquid, no. 2 in Rose Carats.

They called Vicki sleeping beauty because she will always sleep anytime she wants, not even cares whether they were discussing about a project or whatever.

Vicki did not even say anything. Her hand sleepily reached the plush toy and hugged it tightly. Charlene and Ruby laughed until Michele also cannot hold her laugh to see their best friend's behaviour.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Qian Hui and Bai He were talking about their new clothes when they noticed that everybody stopped talking. They looked at the front and frowned to see four young girls walking into the class, in diamond shape.

Michele was the first one who got in. Then, Ruby and Charlene followed behind. Vicki was the last one. Four of them had blue highlight on their hair. Michele was wearing chocolate layered blouse with denim skirt. Her neck was wrapped in white gold necklace with white tiger as the pendant. Ruby on the other hand was wearing purple tube top with cargo pants. She had beaded necklace wrapping her neck and a purple metallic necklace on her left arm. Charlene wore a green and yellow wrap top with jeans. She just wore plastic bracelets in different colour in both hands, making them made sound ka-ching each time she moved her hands. Vicki on the other hand was wearing blue tube ruffled dress and a pair of silver earrings. Four of them ignored others, just walking to the back of the class, taking four seats next to each other. Michele sat next to Ruby while Charlene and Vicki sat side by side.

"Who do they think they are?" Qian Hui whispered to Bai He in disgust.

"Yeah... they think they are so pretty? Well, they still don't know who the beautiful girls here, us," Bai He nodded.

"Don't worry. They would never even be here until the end of the year. I bet they're just some poor girls trying to attract out F4," Qian Hui said.

"They would never success. You just see," Bai He replied.


	2. postie

These are the postie I made for the stories. A bit... erm simple but I am still not really good in photoshop.. Anyway, jusk click on the link.  
  
The girls - from top left Charlene Choi, below is Michele Yip from top right Vicki Zhao and below is Ruby Lin  
  
The boys - from left Jerry Yan in this story Dao Ming Si, Ken Zhu as Ximen, Vanness Wu as Mei Zhuo and Vic Zhou as Hua Zhe Lei. They all acted in Meteor Garden Taiwan version... and the pictures from Meteor Garden too  
  
- my first postie for this one  
  
the top girls - Michele second - Vicki Zhao third - Charlene Choi (quite blur)  
last one - Ruby Lin  
  
the boys - actually taken for magazine to promote meteor garden from left, the longest hair - Vanness wu, next to him, the braiding hair Jerry yan, next vic zhou and the below one ken zhu 


	3. Sleeping beauty

Michele frowned to see almost every table was occupied. She looked around and saw a table at the corner was still empty. She quickly went there with her members following behind.

Ruby and Charlene quickly chatted about the guys there while Michele was staring at her mobile phone, counting each moment while waiting for Raymond to call for apologize. Vicki on the other hand was fighting the sleepiness while chewing the bread lazily.

"Get out from our table."

Charlene, Michele and Ruby looked at the four guys standing there. Vicki was so sleepy she did not care about anything else.

"This table is ours," one of them said.

"Says who?" Michele said bravely.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" the same man asked angrily.

"Who cares," Michele replied, rolling her eyes.

Everybody gasped. The four guys were actually the member of F4, the owner of the university.

"How dare you do that in front of me?" Dao Ming Si, the leader said, pointing to her face.

"How dare you point your dirty finger to my beautiful face," Michele said angrily.

"Ah Si, don't be rude in front of girls especially pretty girls," Ximen said, patting Dao Ming Si's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mei Zhuo added, winking at Ruby but she just rolled her eyes.

While six of them were quarrelling and consoling, Lei went to sit facing Vicki, beginning to eat. None of them was actually talked, just finishing their food quietly. Suddenly someone's mobile phone made a ring. Every one of them quickly checked their mobile phone.

"Hello…" Vicki murmured sleepily as her phone was the one ringing.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," said one man cheerfully.

"Hi, Kenny," she said, still with her drowsy eyes.

F3 stopped talking, looking at Vicki in disbelief. Michele quickly grabbed Vicki's phone.

"Kenny, where's Raymond? I want to speak to him now," Michele demanded.

"He's not here. Hey, I wanna speak with Vicki," Kenny said on the other side of the phone.

"Tell him if he still not call and apologize to me, our relationship is over," Michele warned before she gave back the phone to Vicki.

"Hey, Kenny," Vicki said with her same old sleepy voice.

"Vicki, wake up, honey. What are you doing right now?" Kenny asked.

"Lunching," Vicki replied with her eyes closed.

"Tonight go online, okay?" Kenny asked, not even care whether she was sleepy or not.

"Okay, bye-bye," she said, pushing the button of her mobile phone.

Then, she got up and looked around, only to realize the four guys.

"Eh?" she asked.

"When did they even come here? I didn't hear anything," she asked in puzzle.


	4. announcement

Yay… hello, everyone… hopefully someone there still remember me… hehe… Just to those who have the deja vu feeling when reading this story. Yes, this was posted in Winglin first. I am Fifie/Hymiko aka Crazywildberry in here and this story belong to me (but not the original characters of MG). Also, this is fiction where the writer can write whatever he wants so rationally, it is not wrong for me to change the characters of the original MG casts to suit my plot. 

Those who are angry at me for not updating this story, well, I have this bad habit of loving comments so much so when not much comments, I think no one read. Hehe…

Anyway, until next time. Bye-bye

Love,

CrazyWildBerry


End file.
